My Girlfriend's A vampire?
by smilee.is.love
Summary: Emmett had never seen anyone like Rosalie. She was drop dead gorgeous,and perfect. In fact,she's even tougher than the whole football team.She never bargained for Emmett,never thought she;d fall in love. But she's a vampire, and he's just human.E&R J&A E
1. Bad Hair Day

**My girlfriend's a vampire?!**

I ran my fingers through my curly hair. I could never maintain it the way Jasper did. I mean, my curly hair would just look out of place If I'd ever straightened it. I glanced at myself in the mirror. I was a complete mess! my hair was slightly oily, and my curls looked like they had gone awry. I shook my head,

maybe, if I was lucky nobody would notice.

And of course I was wrong. _Everyone_ noticed.

"Emmett, what's wrong with your hair?" They sniggered.

"Did you just get up and go to school?" Mike Newton smirked. _'Stupid blondie.' _I thought, as I walked past them all, and joined Edward Masen and Jasper Whitlock, my best friends, even though they could be total assholes.

Jasper choked down a laugh,"Dude, what's wrong with your hair?"

I glared at him, " Shut up, goldielocks, didn't you ever have a bad hair day?"

"No." Jasper said, still smirking. I wanted to wipe that cocky grin off his

face. I rolled up my sleeves, it was hot, basically nintey degrees outside, but

the stupid school board decided we were much better off with our uniforms,

which was a long-sleeved oxford, black pants, and a red tie. Jasper and Edward

had done the same, loosening up their ties.

"didn't you think of using hair spray? or mousse?" Edward said, as he fixed his collar.

"No, I don't own hair products. You shouldn't be talking anyway, you always have a bad hair day." I grumbled. Edward shrugged, "yeah, true, but that's my signature style, just like your curls." I couldn't argue with that, so

I looked away. That's when I saw _her _ walking with Alice_._ She was gorgeous, with soft curves, a flat stomach, golden hair, and beautifully painted lips.

"Who is she?" I asked, breathlessly. Jasper frowned, and turned to

where I was looking.

"That's just Alice." Jasper said, looking at me as if I were crazy.

"Not her, _her!_" I said sharply. Jasper saw her, then nodded.

"Oh. I dunno, but I'm going to talk to her." Jasper said, getting on

his flirty mode. That was why I never told Jasper about anygirls I thought were hot. Jasper would just flirt with them. That Manwhore. I turned to Edward,

but I caught a smile creeping up his lips, which he was too slow to conceal.

"Whatever Edward, don't you and Bella have to do some _"studying?"_

I asked, putting air quotes around the term. Edward blushed a deep red,

quite a comparison on his pale face.

"Shut up, Emmett, you're such an ass, we're just lab partners." Edward

mumbled. I shrugged, and turned around. Of course, Jasper was already introducing himself to her. He was probably talking in his velvet voice, or he was

probably joking with her, because she was smiling and touching his arm a lot.

At least Alice looked disgusted by his antics. She said something, and started

walking towards us. I was never really friends with Alice, but she talked to us sometimes.

"He's definantly got her wrapped around his fingers." She said, as walked towards us. I groaned, that's just great. She already liked Jasper. Now

there was zero chance for me and her.

Alice leaned against the tree, " I wonder why girls think he's so special?

all he does is play with their feelings."

Edward and I exchanged a look of agreement, "Yeah, but he's a good guy, if you actually get to know him." Edward said.

Alice shrugged her thin shoulders,"I doubt it." I always wondered what

Alice had against Jasper. I didn't recall them dating. I glanced at my watch and

groaned, "I;ll see you guys later, I have Football practice now."

"See'ya." Edward and Alice chorused. But the tone of their voice made

it seem like they wanted me to go. _Bastards._


	2. The Cheer Squad

'_'Ninety-five.... ninety-six...ninety-seven....ninety-eight...ninety-nine...one-hundred..." _I huffed. Coach Larson was making the whole football team do

one hundred suicides. Now, my knees were killing me.

"No pain, No game." Coach Larson said, as he leaned on his hip, following

my every move with his beady brown eyes. Easy for him to say. He just stood

there, eating donuts.

"Geez.. I'm going to die before I'm twenty five." Mike complained to me.

"I know..." I enthused. I grabbed a water bottle from the water boy, Eric, and

chugged it down in three big gulps. I was hot all over, and it didn't help that it

was ninety degrees outside, and we were running in skin tight football leggings.

"The only good thing about football practice is seeing the cheerleader tryouts."

I said. Mike nodded in agreement. I truly loved the sport. But I liked girls alot

better. I glanced to wear a whole line of girls were at, obviously trying out for

the cheerleading team. Then I saw her again. She looked so confident. Like

she knew she was going to make it. And for some reason, I knew she would

make it too. It took me awhile to notice I hadn't been When I did,

my lungs felt like they were going to explode.

"Dude, that girls hot!"Mike and Eric enthused at the same time. I smiled,

"Yeah, she is." my heart beat fast, as I watched her.

"Boys! stop you're dilly-dallying and do your laps!!!!" Coach Larson roared.

"Dude, you're so fucking late all time time." Edward muttered to me in

study hall. I sat in the back corner with Edward, and Jasper.

"S'not my fault,"I grumbled, "Coach hates me." Jasper smirked.

"Doesn't he hate everyone?" I nodded, "Yeah, he does."

"Anyway, me and Rose are going to hang out at the movies today, wanna

come?" Jasper said, and I could have sworn there was a taunt in his blue

eyes.

"Rose? that's her name?" I asked. I wasn't really ok having to be a

thirdwheel, but at least I could talk to her.

"No, her real name's Rosalie, but I call her Rose." Jasper said. Edward

looked thoughtful for a seconed, then nodded.

"huh." I grunted. I glanced up, and saw Alice make her way over to us.

"You guys are not going to believe this! Rose made the cheer team!"

Alice squeeled. I shrugged. No suprise there.

"That's not really a surprise." Jasper said, looking at her as if she was

half-witted. Alice stuck her tongue at him,"Hello.. she broke the curse.. new

girls barely make the team. And she's the new captain to boot."

Jasper shrugged, "well everyone knows she's got what it takes." There was a

moment of silence before Edward cleared his throat.

"That's cool. I have to go meet Bella now." Edaward said, as he started

out of his seat.

"Have fun" Jasper said, with a glint in his blue eyes. I snickered.

"hope she doesn't keep you long." Edward glared at us, his ears

turning bright red. Alice rolled her eyes, "just ignore them."


	3. The lunchroom Catastrophe

I was sitting in my usuall table with Edward and Jasper, and sometimes Alice.

Alice chose to sit with us today. I chewed on my sandwhich viciously, causing

Alice to make a disgusted face. I shrugged.

"I'm starved." I grumbled, as I washed it down with some water.

"Pig." Edward muttered under his breath. I ignored him, as I searched around

for Jasper. I hadn't seen him anywhere. Edward noticed that, too, and began to

look around.

"Maybe he decided to eat with the girls?" Alice suggested, though it looked like

she could care less. I shrugged, that was a possibility. Then he appeared,

holding Rose's hands. It made my stomach churn, and my heart seemed to stop

beating. Rose glanced at me for a seconed, with a smile on her red lips. I tried

to smle back, but I couldn't. It was like my entire face was frozen.

"Rose!" Alice called, waving her in, oblivious to Jasper. Jasper led her to our

table, but grimaced when he saw Alice. Rose sat down across from me, next to

Alice.

"Hey,"Edward greeted her with a smile,"I'm Edward." Rose smiled,

"I'm Rosalie." Then she turned to face me, Her eyes inquiring. I squirmed

slightly. I cleared my throat."I-I'm Emmett." Rose's eyes changed suddenly

they were suddenly sad. Did I do something wrong? But the expression only

lasted for a few seconeds, before it shifted back into a content mood.

"So how do you like the school so far, Rose?" Alice asked.

"yeah, it's great. The people here are so friendly." She said, with

a smile aimed towards Jasper, who smiled back._ Way too friendly._ I thought

grimly. Edward's attention suddenly shifted. His eyes glinted anxiety. I wondered

what would be causing him to act like this. I turned around to where he was looking.

Of course. Bella. But Edward always said he didn't like Bella, so why would he care?

"Dude, stop gawking, you're gonna drive Bella away." I sniggered. Edwards

gaze snapped back to me, his eyes narrowed into slits.

"Looks like I'd better back off." I said, in mock fear. Edward just shook his head.

"We're just friends Emmett. And Nothing more." Edward said, sharply.

That's when Bella stopped adruptly. She'd been on her way to our table. She'd dropped

her tray, letting the contents spill on the floor, and her eyes were wet.

"Is that all you think of me, Edward? You're the biggest ass-hole i've ever met!"

she yelled, then turned on her heel, and ran out of the room. I hadn't quite gotten over

the shock, but then Edward glared at me, his eyes were steely green, and for a moment,

I was actually scared.

Edward took off after her in a flash,knocking over his chair. I felt my hands

shaking a little bit. It wasn't a big deal. Edward would forgive me. But there were doubts

in my words, as I said them in my mind.

Jasper's eyes were wide, not in fear, more of just surprise.

"wow. Ed's really mad." Jasper said. Rose looked at me, her eyes were

accusing. I felt guilty and hung my head.

"It's not your fault." Alice said, hesitantly. But I knew it was.


	4. The turn down

_Please review, I would like to know how to improve and what to do next_

_ =)_

_ your awesome author, _

_ Nicole_

* * *

After the whole lunchroom catastrophe, I was anxious to meet up with Edward,

let alone look at him in the eyes.

"I think I'll study for a bit." I muttered, looking down. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Dude, Edward's not,like, going to rip your head off. So come on." Jasper said,

I could tell I was getting on his nerves. But I wouldn't budge. I wasn't going to get

my head cut off. With one quick motion, Jasper kicked the leg of the chair, the one

my body weight had been heavily leaning on, and caused me to tip over. I fell with a

thunderous crash, causing Ms. Link to come stomping towards us. She was a

hulking woman of uneven proportions, lumpy with thunderous steps. even I didn't

want to mess with her.

"Great, now we're in trouble." I hissed.

"Not if we run!" Jasper said, grabbing me by the elbows, and rushing me out the

door. I flung myself down the stairs, nearly crushing Jasper. Then I bumped hard

into someone. Stone hard. And cold. The blow had been crushing, causing me to

loose balance, and loose my breath.

"Are you okay?!" A shrill voice asked. It was a girls voice. When I'd finally come

to my senses, I opened my eyes, gasping for breath. It was Rosalie.

"Oh, hey. Sorry I didn't see you." I said, when I finally caught my breath.

"Did I hurt you? you really bumped hard into me.." she said, her face concerned.

There was something in her eyes telling me that she was afraid for me.. and for her.

"yeah.. wow. you're really... strong." I said, as I got up, shakily. Rosalie smiled, dryly.

"yeah.. I know." She said. I nodded at her. "uh.. so, umm.. do you want to get some

coffee, or some Ice cream?" I asked, then added, lamely,"With me?" I felt my ears

grow hot. She smiled, with a glint of amusement in her ocher eyes.

"I'd love to.. but I have a really tight schedule.." her voice trailed away. I looked

down. "oh.. yeah.. of course." I felt the words sting me, even though she hadn't

said a flat no. I straightened up, and gave her a fake smile, slightly crooked.

"I'll see you later... If Edward doesn't kill me." I said.s


	5. The Woods

_Please review this story, and maybe give me a suggestion on how I could improve_

* * *

I started for the bike racks, but stopped, when I saw Edward glaring at me.

I felt his eyes digging into the back of my head. I closed my eyes. He was my friend,

I reminded myself, but if he didn't cut the crap, I'd kick his ass. I pulled my red polished

ten speed bike out of the racks, and swung my left leg over it, kicking off with my right.

I pedeled hard, I passed by Jasper, who was calling after me, but I didn't feel like

talking to him. I pedeld faster, pretending like I hadn't heard him. I felt like I just wanted

to dive into a hole, and never come out. I never knew rejection hurt.

The phone rang all day. I refused to answer them. I knew it was Jasper, and it was

occasionally Mike, Eric, or Alice. But I wasn't in a mood to talk to them. Even my family

was an annoyance.

"Son, what's wrong with you? You're so difficult today."My mother told me at dinner.

"I'm not being difficult." I said flatly. I twirled the noodle around my fork absently,

and tucked it into my mouth.

"Do you not like the food?" My mom asked, ever so worried about her cooking.

I shook my head, "No, it's fine. Great, actually." My brother rolled his eyes.

"Well, then... what's wrong?"my mother pressed. I stared hard at my pasta.

'_Just shut up!' _I thought irratably. I folded my hands across my lap, I

just wanted everyone to leave me alone. Finally, my father broke the akward silence.

"Molly, he obviously doesn't want to talk about it." He said coolly. my mother

up at him, her big brown eyes growing even bigger with the shock. I felt a slight

smile coming at the corner of my lips.

"But George! it's not healthy for him to keep them bottled up ins-" She began,

But my father cut her off politley, "He'll talk about it when he wants to."

My mother's face grew bright red, her body shaking, "Fine, if that's how you want it!"

she snapped furiously, and stalked off to her room in a fury. I'd never seen mom like

that before. My brother let out a low whistle. My father gave him a look, and he stopped.

I lay in bed, thinkning of Rosalie again. I didn't know why. I didn't know her well

enought to call a buddy, or a friend, but I wanted to. She wasn't like any other girls

I'd met. Suddenly, I heard a sharp rapping on my window. I froze for a seconed.

The rapping continued ominously. I kicked off my covers, and reached for my wooden

baseball bat. In case it was a burglar. I snapped open the shutters, and pried open

the window. I raised my bat, prepared to strike but stopped it was just Jasper.

"Dude, what were you gonna do with that?" he hissed, his honey blonde hair

was almost silver in the moonlight. I glared at him."Do you have any idea what time

it is?" I hissed. Jasper didn't seem to concerened with the time, only on his balance.

"We're meeting at the woods. Are you in?" He asked. I looked at him.

"you and...?" I asked, relaxing, and dropping my bat. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Me and Edward."

"Edward doesn't want me to come." I said stiffly.

"I didn't tell him you were coming. Besides, this is the opportunity for you guys

to patch things up." Jasper said,"Now c'mon." He beckoned me with his demanding

blue eyes. I could never say no to Jasper, part of the reason I was always getting in

trouble. I sighed. Jasper eased himself back into the tree that he'd apparantly

climbed up. It wasn't hard. The tree was only about a foot away from my window sill.

My dad was thinking about cutting it down. Not that I'd let him, anyway. I climbed out

after him, and as soon as we'd reached solid ground, broke into a run. We'd grabbed

our bikes, and pedeled off. I had to admit, I felt slightly better. The woods that Jasper

had been refering to was totally restricted. Bears, the officers said. But we knew the

real reason. The Quilettes wanted privacy, and didn't want strangers in their land. I

couldn't blame them, but not enough to stop me from crossing the woods. The woods

weren't far away. But it was hard to see. It had to be eleven, maybe even midnight.

After fifteen minutes, we finally made it. The woods seemed eery in the dark. But if

Indians from the reservations could live with it, I figured I could, too. I hopped off my

bike, leaving it just a little outside where the wilderness met the suburban grass.

Jasper began to push the twigs and branches that stood in his way. I followed

after him. "How are we supposed to see? It's too dark." I said, As I pushed a branch

away from me. Jasper, I'd noticed, had been carrying a tote back. I raised my eyebrows

in questioning. He didn't answer, instead, he searched for something, then finally dug

out two flashlights. He tossed one to me, and I caught it, and turned it on.


	6. The Bear

_sorry for not updating so quickley in my stories, but i'm trying=)_

_please leave reviews! here's chapter 6_

* * *

I focused the beam of light on the patch of bushes that lay just two feet ahead of

me. I focused on following Jasper, who was already hacking his way deeper into the

woods. I pushed the branches out of my way, shining the beam of light on Jasper's

back.

"Jasper, do you even know where you're going?" I asked, as I climbed up a steep

incline of land. "Does Edward even know?" I asked, slightly anxious about meeting up

with Edward again.

"Yeah, we're meeting up at Pine Tree road." Jasper said, as he turned left on an

over-turned tree. Pine Tree road wasn't a road. We just called it that. Pine Tree

road was just a little dirt path with lots of Pine tree. It was dead smack in the center

of the woods.

"That's where we're meeting?" I asked, I thought he'd have picked someplace

special. I felt goosebumps rise up my arms. It was getting cold. In Forks, the weather

was predictable. But today, the weather seemed ominous, unpredictable. I didn't like

that. I didn't like surprises. It seemed only Alice did. She had strong premonitions.

When we'd finally managed to make it to Pine Tree Road, Alice and Edward

were already their, sitting under a pine tree.

"You brought the elf?" Jasper asked, wearing a disgusted face. Alice stuck

her tongue out at him.

"hey, Eddie." I said flatly. Edward's head snapped up, his green eyes narrowed

and angry. But the expression faded. His green eyes were impenetrable.

"Emmett." Edward said, casting a dark look at Jasper, who shrugged. I saw

Alice staring at the waterproof tote bag Jasper was carrying.

She raised her eyebrows at him,"What's that?" "Wouldn't you like to know." Jasper

said, smugly. I could tell Alice was irrated with him. His smile was getting on my nerves,

I had to admit. "C'mon, just tell us." I said, irratibly.

"Well.... you'll never guess what's inside." Jasper said, a smirk crossing his

features. "Oh, what is it Jasper? just tell me, the suspense is killing me." Alice said

sarcastically. Jasper shot her a look."Fine." he snapped,"It's camping gear."

"What?!" I asked, staring at him. _Camping gear?_ it wasn't like Jasper

to go out and camp out in the woods. "I thought you hated the wilderness." I said,

with a slight grin. "It's just for the sake of you two drama queens. I don't understand

why you and Eddie can't just kiss and make up." Jasper said dryly. Edward shot

him a look. I groaned. I mentally kicked myself in the shins. Why had I listened to

Jasper anyway? It was clear that Edward would never forgive me.

"Here," Jasper said, tossing me and Edward a leather sheet,"You guys

can set up your tent." I glared at him. Now he was expecting us to sleep in the

same tent together.

"No way." I growled defiantly. "Too bad." Alice said, examining her nails.

I stared at her. "It's the only way you guys will make up." Alice said with a shrug.

"Sure." Edward said sarcastically. Then he turned to me,"You can fetch

the sticks." It was a command, not a question. I glared at him. "Happy to oblige."

I saw Jasper starting a fire, frustratedly cursing under his breath. The fire wouldn't

start. 'Serves him right' I thought. I grunted, and set off towards deeper into the woods.

I scoffed at my foolishness. stupid Jasper. Stupid Edward. Stupid me. I gathered a

couple of sturdy sticks that were on the floor. Though I wasn't sure if they could hold

the tent together. I glanced behind me, and spotted something at the corner of my eye.

It was something big. But it was still. Was it an Indian? I contemplated on whether I

should confront the Indian, or leave him or her alone. '_what the heck? nothing's going to_

_happen.'_ I thought, figuring they would flee the moment I opened my mouth. I started

for the figure. I was about a foot away, when I focused the light on the figure. It wasn't

an Indian. It was a bear, with it's eyes glinting at me. It looked hungry. It let out a growl,

and I stumbled back. But I was too shocked to turn and run. The bear stood up on its

hind legs, and ripped through my clothes with his claws. At first, I was shocked, no pain

came until a moment later, when I realized I could be killed any moment now. The bear

knocked me to the ground,it's claws digging into my arms, cutting through the flesh. I

screamed, frantically hitting the bear with the flashlight. But it was only plastic, and I

doubted it would take any effect on the bear. I screamed untill my throat felt raw,

and at first, I didn't believe anyone was coming. Then I heard footsteps, quick and

frantic.

Then, suddenly, the bear was flung onto the ground. I couldn't see.

My vision was getting blurred, but I could see Rosalie's outline. She was standing

in front of the bear, bent over it. Suddenly, she was at my side. Her eyes were

concerned.

"Emmett!" Alice's shrill voice cut through the air. I saw Edward

and Jasper lifting me up, their breaths pouring out quickley. Pain coursed

through my entire body. I let out a yelp.

"Shit, his ribs are broken." Edward said. Jasper's face was white,

and fading through my eyes. I heard Rosalie's voice, but I couldn't hear what she

said, my vision darkened, and I couldn't see, and couldn't hear. There wasn't a

doubt in my head that I was going to die. I could already feel it.


	7. Rosalie's house

A crack of light peeked through my eyelids. I pried them open, only to find a tall man

adjusting my bed. I groaned. My feet were swollen and numb, yet my arms were

were stinging. I managed to sit up on my elbows, ignoring the pain that coursed

through my ribs.

"Hey.. were am I?" I asked the man, who just examined me curiously with his

ocher eyes. He looked like Rosalie, yet at the same time, he didn't look anything like

her. For one thing, the man, who I took to be her brother, shared the same tone

of amber eyes, and pale faces with dark circles under their eyes. The differences

were mainly the hair, and the face. Rosalie was insanely beautiful. Almost painful

to look at. She had honey blonde hair, almost golden. The man, who looked like

he was in his late 20's, had lighter blonde hair, and although he was handsome, and

almost unreal, there was just a difference of their beauty. He smiled, warmly.

"Don't worry, Rosalie took you here. You took quite a blow to the head.

You almost died, but you're going to be okay." The man said, as snapped on

surgical gloves. I heard the sharp snap against his skin. I swallowed. The man

just chuckled,"Dont' worry, I'm just doing a quick check-up." I nodded.

"Oh."I said, still looking flushed. He opened my eyes wide, and told me to look

straight ahead. I focused on the finger he held up in front of me, but from the corner

of my eye, I saw movement behind the screen. The man clicked the light off, and

said,"It's okay Rosalie. Come here." I hesitated. Rosalie. I'd forgotten she'd been the

one who'd gotten the bear of me. Rosalie crossed the room with quick and graceful

strides. Her face was emotionless, her golden eyes impenetrable. I studied her.

"Emmett, this is Carlisle..my father." She said, turning slightly to face the man.

I stiffened, father? "He's your...father?" I asked, shocked. "Adopted father." She said

quickley. " he adopted me when I was eight." She said. I nodded. He looked so young.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone now." Calisle said, as he threw the surgical gloves into

the bin in the corner,"Oh, and you're free to go whenever you wish Emmett, Rosalie will

take you back home." He added, pausing at the door way. Finally he disappeared in

three quick strides.

"Hey." I said, slightly nervous. My heart gave a jump. She seemed to respond to

that. She turned at that moment and smiled, but her eyes showed nothing.

"How'd you do it?" I asked. Calmly. Curiously. She stared at me.

"Do what?" She asked, her eyes wide with innocence. I almost lost myself

in them, but I quickley shook my head, and forced myself to concentrate.

"How'd you take on that bear?" I asked.

"With a tranquilizer." She said, her eyes truthful. But i didn't trust them.

"You weren't carrying a weapon." I told her, watching for a reaction. But she

didn't react to it. Only with a swift reply. "You didn't see it, because you were knocked

out." I shook my head. "No, I'm pretty sure I saw clearly." Rosalie stood their. Still. Her

back straight, and her eyes staring out to nowhere. I fidgeted.

"Rose. I saw what I saw. You knocked the bear down. You didn't have

any weapons on you." I said, forcing her to look at me. There was a silence.

"Emmett, you were knocked down my a two hundred pound bear.

You can't be sure of what you saw." She said, looking straight at me. I shook

my head,defiantly."Rose, why are you lying? It's nothing bad, is it?" Then I dropped

my voice to a whisper,"Unless you take steriods." She cracked a smile. A geniune

one. "Emmett, look at me, do you think i take steriods?" I shook my head."No, I guess

not."Then I added with a grin,"But you're really strong." Rosalie shrugged, and we

lapsed into silence once more. but it wasn't akward. I actually felt right. That was

the thing with Rosalie. We didn't have to talk to feel a connection. We didn't have

to touch. All We needed was to be near each other, and just be.

Finally, I broke the silence once more,"Er.. Rose? did you ever think of the

homecoming dance? its just around the corner.. and I was wondering..." I took

a deep breath, not looking at her in the eye. I plunged on,"If you would go to the dance

with me." Silence. I waited patiently, interlocking my fingers together.

"I don't know if it's a good idea." Rose said softly.

"Why?" I began. Rose seemed to hesitate, then she finally said,"Because

i'm no good for you." I contemplated her words, catching them like flies.

"Rose, you're perfect, if there's anyone that's no good, it's me." I said, calmly,

defiantly. She smiled wanly at me, "you don't understand, Emmett, I just.. we're not-"

"We're not what?" I challenged, She shook her golden head, muttered

something inaudible, then said,"Because I'll end up hurting you." her words

were fast, and came pouring out. I shook my head, but when I looked up, her eyes,

looked pained, like she was resisting. "Rose, I'm sorry, I guess I shouldn't pressure-"

"It's not that, I really want to be with you.. but we can never be. Maybe in a

different life." She said, the last five words fading. "in a different life?" I mumbled.


End file.
